The NCIS chronicles
by special agent Ali
Summary: Welcome to the NCIS chronicles. Random episode tags presented by yours truly enjoy
1. Dead man walking

**_PLEASE READ THIS NEW NOTE!  
><em>**

**_H_ey everyone, again, so if you notice I changed the title from "Apparently even Ninja assassins have emotions." Mostly cuz I didn't wanna lose my 2 nice reviews.**

**Anyway, I have done this with Gilligan's Island and now that I am getting back into writing again after a couple month hiatus I wanted to make something that can keep me busy.**

**_This is still dead man walking. But now I decided to add other episodes and instead of creating a thousand stories, I thought it much easier to keep it all together as a book of one shots so it will remain as complete. _**

**_Anyway as I changed the title i am also changing the rules. What I mean is, i want you, my readers help. If you have an episode you love and would like to see my tag to it just ask and I will watch the episode and take notes and write a small tag. But for now you may only use till season 7. I am waiting for eight to be cheaper but then it'll be up for grabs as well._**

_**So yeah, PM me or just write in a review if you have ideas. But if you do the review you must leave a review of the chapter because it does mean the world to me when my readers let me know they love my work. I won't be doing these long notes anymore on the other chapter, I will only explain the tag to the episode.  
><strong>_

_I think this is what should happened in Dead Man Walking at the end. Roy obviously dies but I think Ziva should be allowed to mourn and the only one who seen her cry is Gibbs so maybe a sister could break the walls. Just a shot I thought I'd do, hope you like it. _

He had never seen her look so emotional.

Ziva was still as a statue at her desk but he knew the difference. He had seen it first hand at the hospital. Now all he had to do was find the courage to talk to her about it.

He took a few steps forward despite all his fears that he would finally cross the line and end up in autopsy. But he also knew he had to try.

"You okay Zeeeva?" he called out rolling out her name on purpose.

Ziva blinked. "What?" she snapped then shook her head as Tony flinched.

"Sorry Tony, you startled me" she apologized. "Ha, that's a first, usually its other way around" Tony said with a smirk.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" she asked clearly not in a playful mood.

"Just checking how you were doing" Tony said innocently. "I'm fine" Ziva snapped.

Tony bent in front of her desk, reminding her how Tim had done the same when the suspect died in her custody.

"No, you're not Ziva" Tony said quietly. Ziva leaned in so she was nearly touching him.

"How do you know that?" she questioned. "Because no one recovers that fast" Tony retorted.

"I am fine" Ziva snapped. "Ziva…" Tony tried and Ziva jumped out of her chair.

"What will it take to get it through your brain DiNozzo! I AM FINE!" she yelled.

"I'd take her word for it DiNozzo" Gibbs said walking in.

"Fine…" Tony huffed and walked to his desk. He sat and stared at Ziva as she went back to her chair.

"I'm going for coffee" Gibbs called. He left the squad room to get away from his juvenile children.

"I think I'll go see Abby" McGee quipped following the boss's lead.

"What?" Ziva snapped as Tony continued to stare. "You know you could at least say thanks, I got examined on for an hour for you" he stated.

"You didn't have to…" Ziva said and Tony jumped up.

"Of course not! Because you're obviously the same Ziva I met two years ago" Tony yelled.

He cleared the gap between and pushed her chair out. "You're not the same Ziva, get over it" he hissed as he bent to her.

He pulled back and stormed off. Ziva stared at his retreating back. The old Ziva would have run after him and hurt him but she stayed in her chair.

Instead she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She then got up and went to the elevator.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Can I have a moment alone with Abby, McGee?" she called out softly and both turned to her in surprise.

"I know, a lot has happened recently" she snapped and Tim shrugged to Abby and left.

Before he exited he stood in front of Ziva. "I know you told me before it wasn't necessary to cheer you up but…" he said and Ziva smiled.

She patted Tim's cheek lightly. "I know Tim and thank you" she said interrupting him and Tim nodded.

"No problem Ziva" he said softly and left the lab.

Ziva stood nervously and wrung her hands. "You know what never mind Abby, I'll go bring back McGee" she said after a minute.

She turned to leave and her wrist was grabbed. "You can't hide your feelings Ziva" she said softly.

"Tony told you…" she whispered and Abby nodded. "He didn't go into much detail just told me he thought it was nice" she said.

Ziva scoffed. "Nice huh? Falling in love with a dying man is nice?" she asked walking towards her computer.

Abby locked the lab and turned to her shaking her head. "No, I mean you showing compassion for a dying man and letting him have peace" she answered.

Ziva didn't turn as she played absentmindedly with Abby's stuff.

"I should go" she said softly trying to hide her breaking point. Abby went to her and touched her shoulder.

"You don't have to hide from us Ziva, everyone in this building except team Gibbs is terrified of you" she said.

Ziva chuckled. "Of course they are" she said with a smirk. "I said everyone but team Gibbs" Abby said.

Ziva turned as a tear fell. "So your saying I should just break down and cry on you because you're no longer afraid of me Abby?"

Abby shrugged. "I can't force you to cry Ziva but it is okay to, you liked Roy a lot and you should mourn for him" she said.

The words seemed to impact the woman and Abby put out her arms. "Hugs are my specialty" she offered and Ziva chuckled but stepped into the embrace.

It only lasted a couple minutes but it was more than enough. Ziva pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Abby, I know we didn't get off on the right shoe…"

"Foot" Abby corrected and Ziva chuckled. "Foot, shoe, anyway I thank you for…helping me" she added.

Abby shrugged. "I was busy mourning for my best friend Ziva, you just came fast and took over her desk, I wasn't ready for you, now I am" she said.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, now I should go find Tony and give the man-child his thank you"

Abby nodded and followed to unlock her lab. "Tony may be a jerk sometimes but he does have his moments, just ask Timmy" she said.

Ziva chuckled. "I believe you Abby, Tony does have his moments, rare but it is nice when he isn't a pick"

"I think you mean prick"

"Yes, thank you for always correcting me Tony" she said turning to him.

"Anytime Ziva" Tony answered with a coy smile. "Look I…" she began and Tony held up a hand.

"Forget it Ziva, I know you don't want to open up to me so I won't force…" he said and grabbed his hand and he cried in pain.

"May I finish please?" she asked and Tony nodded. She let go and he gave her an annoyed look.

"Sorry" she said with a small smile. Tony smirked at her and she took his hand.

"I am sorry" she said again with as much sincerity as she could. "It's fine Zee, were partners.." he said and Ziva put her free hand over his mouth.

"You were right Tony, I do owe you my gratitude" she said ignoring his interruption this time.

Tony pulled her hand away from his mouth. "It's fine Ziva" he said yet again.

"Will you stop saying that and just let me make this right" she snapped and Tony gave her a 'go ahead' look.

"Look, I am grateful to you for letting me give Roy some happiness for his last hour of life" she said and Tony nodded.

"Okay Ziva, your welcome" he said. He drew close and kissed her forehead.

"Besides it's all part of my DiNozzo charm, no woman can resist me" he said making a small growl as he turned and left.

Ziva shook her heads but she was smiling. 'And I probably wouldn't want it any other way' she thought as she followed him into the elevator.


	2. Bloodbath with a hint of Twisted sister

_This is Bloodbath/Twister sister only its in reverse. As in pretend twisted sister came before Bloodbath. I just thought this up and it's a very sweet McAbby scene and I just couldn't pass it up. Okay, note over here is my story._

She didn't even look up as the doors opened. "Hey Abs" he said sweetly and she turned to give him a confused look.

"Hey Timmy" she answered. "What?" he asked confused. She only stared at him.

"What?" he asked again. "You're being nice to me" she answered. Tim raised his brow at her.

"I'm always nice to you…aren't I?" he asked. Abby nodded. "I know but…." she said and turned back.

She put her head in her hands as she stared at her computer. On it was a group picture of everyone from Gibb's team.

Abby was in middle one arm slung on Tim's shoulder the other around Gibbs waist. His arm was around her waist. His other arm was around Jen's waist

Tony was on Tim's other side and also using him as an arm rest. Ziva was next to him with her arms folded and the two had mischievous smiles as Tony had his arm around her shoulder.

Ducky and Palmer were kneeling in front with nice happy smiles. They all had on regular clothes as it had been a present for Abby's birthday.

To any stranger who didn't know they were federal agents, a director and medical examiner/assistant it looked like they were a big family.

Tim quickly understood and walked to Abby. He squeezed her shoulders and she grabbed his hands.

"I'm not angry with you Abs" he said. She scoffed. "Okay, I was angry, but for opening the door and letting the maniac in, they're mad at you for not telling them about him" he revised.

"And you're not?" she questioned. Tim shook his head.

"I know, I should be, because I do care about you…." he started and she turned to raise a brow at him.

"But you're not because…?"

"Because I already made the mistake of not coming to the team, I held back until I was forced to come in" he replied finished off her sentence.

Abby understood then and nodded. "That makes sense" she murmured.

"Anyway, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all gave me hurt looks too for a while as well but it passed over just like it will with you" he added.

Abby jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks Timmy, this is why I can never ever hate you, cause you're my geek and I never want to lose you" she said.

"You never will Abby, I know we'll always be friends" Tim whispered. "I promise you, everyone will forgive you soon" he added.

"You really think you know us huh McWriter? Got us all figured out" Tony quipped as he walked in.

"It's not about you Tony for the hundredth time" McGee said dryly.

"Whatever you say McGregor" Tony answered with a smirk.

"Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs said head slapping him and Tony nodded after wincing.

"Shutting up boss" he said.

Gibbs ignored him and continued to walk to the two. "You two ever hold back from me again…" he growled and the two nodded.

"Never again boss" both said cutting him off before he could finish his threat.

Gibbs pulled back and nodded. "Good, you two belong to me and I will not have my team holding back on me" he said and both nodded.

"Yes sir" both said simultaneously. Gibbs leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek.

"You're forgiven" Gibbs whispered to Abby and Tim smiled before quickly moving away.

Gibbs left, satisfied with his scolding. Tony stepped out of his way before smirking at the two.

"Same goes with me" he said. Abby ran forward and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" she whispered and Tony patted her back. "I forgive you Abs, just don't ever do it again" he answered.

He then looked up and wagged a finger to Tim who walked over. He then grabbed him and made it a group hug.

"Same goes for you Timmy, never hold out on big bro" he whispered and Tim nodded.

"Well that is sweet, this mean we can get back to what I think passes for normal?" Ziva asked.

The three nodded before inching over still in hug and grabbing her. Yeah, it would be normal again. They were a dysfunctional family after all.


	3. Faith

_Welcome back to the chronicles. I got my first request and so Chelsea1234 this is for you. "Faith" _

"And to all a good night"

Fisher Blake smiled as his beautiful mother finished her story. He felt like they were home and he was snuggled to her in his bed. For a few minutes it was the truth and he was happy.

"That was great mommy thanks" he said and Ensign smiled at her precious baby boy.

"I am glad you loved it baby" she said then her phone rang. Fisher watched her pick up and her expression changed.

He sighed. His short visit was apparently ending. Ensign hung up and turned back and her heart broke as she saw him trying to hold back tears.

"I am sorry sweetheart, I …" she said and he nodded. "It's okay mom I am just glad Santa got us together" he said quickly.

"I have to go now, I'm so sorry baby, be good and be safe" Ensign said and blew a kiss before the screen shut off.

Fisher nodded and as tears fell, Tim went over to him and knelt. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

Fished shrugged then without warning, threw his arms around Tim. "Thank you so much Mr. McGee" he cried.

Tim was taken aback but then hugged the boy. "You're very welcome Fisher, I am just happy Santa asked me to help and I was able to fulfill the special wish" he said.

Carol quickly went over and rubbed her nephew's back.

It must have been the excitement too much for the child because in minutes Fisher was asleep on Tim's shoulder.

Tim sighed but moved one arm to under Fisher's bottom and stood up. He carried the sleeping boy out of the room with Abby and Carol taking lead.

"You want me to take him to your car Carol?" Tim asked. Carol glanced up and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Tim, thank you for everything" she said and Tim smiled.

"No problem, I was glad it all worked out, I told the man I was talking to my orders came from Nicholas Whitebeard from the polar region" he said.

Both girls chuckled softly. "Now that sounds like you Timmy" Abby said and kissed him again.

Tim kissed her back after adjusting Fisher so he could him with one arm. He used his other to put around Abby and held her close to him.

Abby put her arm around his waist as they all walked to the elevator. They stayed like that till Carol led them to her car and opened the backseat.

Tim pulled Fisher away from his body gently and cradled him in his strong arms.

He bent over and slid the boy onto a seat and buckled him in. Fisher stayed asleep and continued to sleep soundly in the car.

"Well Abs now what?" Tim asked as they watched the car drive off.

"Well Gibbs is with poppa Gibbs, Tony is with Ziva so….why don't you and I hang out?" Abby suggested and took his hand.

"Sounds good, want to get some dinner?" Tim asked and Abby nodded.

Squeezing her hand, Tim led her to his car. "Let's go together Abs and spend the whole night together" he whispered to her as he opened up the passenger door for her.

"McGee…" Abby said and Tim turned her to face him. "Please Abs, after I told the man about Mr. Whitebeard's request I sent an email to Santa and asked him to grant Fisher's wish as well my own" he said.

"All right Timmy, only cause it' Christmas and it's you…I do sorta miss the old days, we always did make a great team" she mused.

"We still do Abs, when I don't have to be in the squad room or on the field there is no other place I want to be than Abby Sciuto's lab"

Abby smiled. "Oh yeah? Well maybe I love having you there too, your probably the only person who could be in my lab using my stuff and I won't ever wish just leave" she retorted.

Tim chuckled. "See, we do make the best team and if you don't wish anything to happen again it won't have to, it's just one night, just two people making Christmas wishes come true" he said.

Abby nodded. "All right" she agreed. "Really?"

Abby pulled away and folded her arms. "After all these years knowing me Timmy you think I am lying now?" she asked daring him to say yes.

Tim shook his head. "No…of…of course not" he stuttered. Abby rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Coming Timmy or do I have to scoot over and drive myself?" she called and Tim quickly got in his car.

Tim pulled into one of the most expensive places he knew of and allowed Abby to have whatever she wanted. He then took her to a movie rental and again allowed her whatever she wanted.

They then went to her place and snuggled as they watched a movie. It was barely halfway though before they began kissing.

When the credits were rolling both were snuggling again but this time in her coffin.

"I am surprised you're not freaking out" she said as they finished and she snuggled on him.

Tim glanced around and touched the coffin. "I guess there is no point, I already been in here before" he said shrugging. Abby looked up and felt even more turned on.

"That's what I love about you Timmy" she said and kissed him. Soon Abby was asleep. Tim played with her hair that was let down and messy.

'Man this thing is a tight fit, I am so being cremated when I die' he thought, terrified of the enclosed space.

But he soon forgot it as he fell asleep holding her. "I guess I do sleep in a coffin now Gibbs" he muttered as he drifted off.

_Hope you liked please leave a review. Please, if you have favorite episode you want done let me know am always in a mood for fan fiction _


	4. Deception

_Hi all, I hope everyone is enjoying these little tags and I am still waiting for anyone to suggest episodes. I have all the episodes for seasons 1-7 guys and girls and ready and willing to type._

_But if anyone is interested in helping, can anyone tell me their fave episodes of Tim McGee being a bad ass? _

_This tag is for deception and Tim interrogating Geck made me smile. I guess cause what he says is truth. I can tell you a few names of people who made me cry in school and would loved to done what Tim did. _

_Anyway, I just think this should been added to end of episode. I'm going to guess they record every interrogation and have a TV for playback. If not well they do here in this story. _

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs exited MTAC with a proud smile. Another dirt bag was caught thanks to him.

"You all still here?" he called from above as he caught a glimpse of his team and Abby in the squad room.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't leave with a pedophile on the loose" Abby shouted with a smile of triumph.

Gibbs smirked and came down the stairs. "You really think I would?" he asked and all three of his team shook their heads.

"Go home already" he said and left the room.

"Wait ladies" Tony called as the girls turned to leave. Both turned back and he gave a mischievous smile.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked.

"I already seen your movies a thousand…" Abby started and Tony held up a hand.

"It's not like that Abs, in fact were watching it here and I think it'll be a comedy for sure" he said and walked off towards the interrogation rooms.

The women looked at each other, shrugged and followed the senior field agent.

They entered the viewing room and Tony turned. "Welcome to what I think shall be the comedy of the year" he said.

"You're going to playback my interrogation of Geck" Tim said and Tony smiled deviously at his co-worker.

"Got it in one Probalicious" he said. Tim rolled his eyes, grab a chair and motioned for him to start.

"Fine, you want to watch, go ahead" he said with his own mischievous look.

Tony raised a brow. "What? You're actually going to watch us make fun of you for begging a teenager to cooperate?" he asked.

Tim only motioned him to play without a word. "Were waiting DiNozzo" he said and Tony rewound the tape and pressed play.

Everyone watched in silence then DiNozzo laughed as Geck pulled out Tim's lie.

"Yeah dude! College costs money bro!" he mocked and Abby hit him.

"Shut up Tony, I wanna see Timmy kick ass" she said.

"Or cry and beg for Geckler to give up" Tony retorted. Tim chuckled.

"Ok I show him the cell phone and told him those two teens found it but he still doesn't talk so I thought I'd take a Gibbs approach" he said as he watched him stand and sit on the table.

"Now this is what I call, bringing a bully to his knees" he said and then smirked as he sat back and watched it unfold.

"Tim and Dan, they must be pretty scared of you huh?" On screen McGee asked.

"What makes you say that?" Geck asked.

Tim smirked. "Come on, they're obviously geeks, we used to shove them into lockers, pull their gym shorts off in class, drop their books down the toilet" he said.

Geck gave a small smile as did Tony. "Kid must be a top notch bully" he said.

"Yeah" Tim said softly.

"It's even better when they start crying right?" On screen Tim asked with a small mischievous smile.

"Or wet their pants" Geck commented. Tim chucked and so did Geck.

"Yeah, well that too" he agreed. He then stood up and started pacing.

"You know what the best part is? When you get older, you're not gonna remember their names, but you know what? They're always gonna remember yours. That's pretty cool huh?" he asked.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it too much" Geck responded and Tim sighed.

"Well I have" Tim said and grabbed the kids chair and pushed him to face him forcefully.

"Ha, Timmy showing his bad-ass" Abby squealed with a happy smile to him. Tim smiled in response.

"Hush, I'm trying to hear" Ziva snapped and rewound it.

"You know why? Because I was one of those kids and I've been looking forward to this day my entire life dirt bag" On screen Tim said dangerously.

Tony looked slightly uncomfortable while Abby and Ziva looked impressed.

"But I didn't do anything" Geck said.

"I've got you for aiding and abetting a kidnapping, interfering in a federal investigation and selling stolen property" Tim told him harshly.

"You know what that means? That means they can try you as an adult Geck" Tim spat.

"And when you're in prison, every night when you're crying yourself to sleep, I want you to think of me tough guy" Tim finished and flicked his neck.

The kid flinched and all three could tell he was scared. The bully act was done.

Tim moved and quickly gathered his papers and the phone. "Were done here" he said as he grabbed the stuff.

He went to leave. "See you in court" Tim said and the kid cracked.

"Wait, wait, wait! Look I found it all right? I can show you where?" he said and Tim smirked as he closed the door.

Timothy McGee smiled proudly as he turned off the tape. "Now that is how you get a punk ass teen to talk" he said.

Abby jumped up and hugged him. "That was awesome Tim, I think your inner child is now finally revenged" she said.

Tim chuckled. "Well it is idiots like him who made me strong" he said and patted Tony's shoulder.

"So you like the movie DiNozzo?" he asked and Tony shrugged him off.

"It was fine" he said and all three could hear his disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tony" Tim said smirking. Tony smirked and grabbed his shoulders.

"Only would have if it had been what I expected Timmy, I'm proud of you, I knew you'd become a man eventually" he said.

He gave him a final pat and left. "Well that was entertaining, good work McGee" Ziva said and followed.

"What are your plans for the night Abs?"

"I had other plans but I think I'll take this to my lab and make me a video keepsake instead" she said and took the video and left.

Tim smiled and followed the team as he turned off the lights. His inner child was definitely still grinning with pride.


	5. Leap of Faith

_Just watching Leap of Faith and had to add it to Chronicles since no one is giving me any episodes. Come on I'm dying here, hook me up people._

_Anyway, at it's a tag it takes place after my man Timothy no middle name McGee saves Tony's ass and I thought of what may happened next. Small spoiler for season 2 Twilight added. _

'This is it, I can't hang on anymore, goodbye world, hello heaven' Tony thought as his hands started to slip.

Heaven apparently would have to wait. Least till next time Anthony would almost die. Knowing him, it wouldn't be too far off. For now though, he was in Timothy McGee's safe hands.

"Gah! It's about time!" Tony yelled as McGee finally grabbed him. He was clearly exhausted from his non stop run but he wouldn't breathe till Tony was safe.

Grunting with all his might he pulled on Tony's shirt and Tony helped as his hands swiped at the wall.

Tim reached down and grabbed his pants and Tony's ass was hauled back to solid ground.

Both collapsed on the ground and panted heavily. Tony patted Tim's knee lovingly. "I love you McGee" he panted. "I promise…to never give you a hard time again"

Tim scoffed. "Yeah right" he breathed out as his heart pounded. Tony patted his shoulder and Tim patted his hand.

"No…really…I owe you my life Tim" Tony said.

Tim smiled. "Were a team DiNozzo and besides you already saved me once remember?" he asked, still panting but getting back to normal.

Tony raised a brow. "It was just before Kate…" Tim explained and trailed off.

Tony closed his eyes. "Oh yeah, right after you ratted me out on my snake gag, she kicked me, I fell back and saw the bomb under the car" he recalled.

Tony opened his eyes and looked to Tim "I think technically you helped save your ass Timmy, plus mine and Kate's" he said.

Tim shook his head. "You could of stranded me after making me stop turning key to the trunk, I mean you did just suffer the plague" he argued.

"Which, you also saved me from, so technically I still owe you" he added.

Tony scoffed. "All right fine" he said and stood up, his heart only beating a little fast now.

He lent a hand and Tim took it and was helped up. Tim backed off the edge and he chuckled.

"Still afraid huh Probie? Staring into the abyss as you saved my ass bring back bad memories?" he taunted.

He took out his phone from his pocket and opened the video. "You know I still could…"

"Really?" Tim asked cutting him off as he stared at him in disbelief. Tony chuckled and to Tim's shock pressed delete.

"Oops, drat, pressed wrong button" he lied and Tim smiled. "Thanks" he said and Tony slung his arm around him and shrugged.

"It is a bit too harsh, even for me" he admitted. "Wow, you really are going soft on me" Tim replied and Tony smirked and head slapped him.


	6. Dog Tags

_Hi everyone, I hope someone is reading this and loving my tags. Reviews are always welcome but I am happy too if you're reading and enjoying._

_Anyway this is Dog Tags. I guess you noticed except for chapter 1 this is mostly McAbby stuff I am doing. But then all I'm watching is good McAbby episodes lol._

_But then hey I keep saying if you want a tag just give me a request but anyway on with the tag. I have to make it a sweet McAbby scene they need to be together plus gave me a chance for Tony to be a sweet older brother. _

The case was done. Soon all was left to do was go home. Tim decided to go downstairs first for a quick visit before leaving.

He entered Abby's lab with a small smile. "Hey Abs" he greeted. His voice was normal, no sullenness, not for her anyway. Not his Abby.

"Hey" Abby called back. Her voice was sad as she was kneeling on the floor hugging Jethro the dog.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Gibbs asked the base commander if I could keep Jethro" she answered.

Tim put on a sympathetic look though part of him was a bit happy. "He said no" he answered.

"He said yes" Abby retorted. "Then why are you?"

"My landlord said no" Abby answered cutting him off. "That's too bad" Tim said and he meant it. He could see the love on her face. Abby was always so kind to animals and children.

"I have to find Jethro a good home" Abby said. "He's a distinguished veteran"

She stood up and left the dog and went to McGee. She put both hands on his shoulders.

"He deserves to be happy McGee" she said and it didn't take a genius to see exactly what the smart Goth was implying.

"Abby! No! no, no" Tim immediately countered though he should have known Abby wouldn't give up that fast or easily.

"You have been looking for a dog Timmy" she argued.

"That dog tasted my blood and I think he liked it" Tim quickly retorted.

Abby though was going to win. "Okay, sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you and just accept it" she said and ignored Tim's head shakes.

"You are taking Jethro, accept it" she added and pulled on his shoulder making Tim move closer to the dog.

"McGee, Jethro shake" she instructed. After a second of nothing happening she talked to the dog.

"All right Jethro you're going to have to be the bigger man" she said and the dog held out a paw and Tim caught it.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win, I'll take the dog" Tim muttered.

"Good, I know you'll love him, he'll make such an…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Tim interrupted.

Abby looked at him in shock. "What is wrong with you McGee?" she asked.

"Nothing" Tim replied but his voice held a certain bitterness she didn't like.

"Tim…."

"It's nothing Abs, just tired" he said and sounded more normal. He couldn't tell her she hurt him. He just had to do as she bid and hoped it would be rewarded.

"Okay" she said and Tim gave a small smile and grabbed the leash.

"Bye" he said and left with the dog. He took him to the squad room and grabbed his stuff.

"You're taking the dog McGee?" Tony asked and Tim shrugged.

"Abby got to keep him but she can't have him at her home and since I am looking for a dog…" he said and then shrugged again."But this one? He attacked and nearly killed you today" Ziva asked and Tim only shrugged.

"Abby loves him Ziva, I guess Jethro will grow on me" he answered. "Good night guys, see you tomorrow" he added and led the dog out of the squad room.

"Wow" Tony mused. He got up a few seconds after Tim left and went to the elevator, Ziva followed.

"So you got McGeek to take the dog huh?"

Abby turned as Tony appeared in her lab with Ziva. "Jethro needed a good home and Tim wanted a dog, it all works out" she answered.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "What?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing" Tony said and Abby raised a brow. "What is your problem?"

Tony scoffed. "Wow, for a scientist, you're pretty clueless" he said and she glared at him.

"What does that mean DiNozzo?" she growled.

"What do you think Sciuto? That dog nearly killed Tim but he walks out with him anyway, gee I wonder why that is" Tony snapped harshly.

Abby scoffed. "Oh come on Tony! Timmy knows I wouldn't harm him, I was only…."

"Only what Abs? Using him like a puppet?" Tony yelled. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you honestly not see the damage Jethro did to him?" he asked. She looked taken aback for a brief second but quickly pushed him away.

She scoffed again. "Oh, don't go all high on me Tony like you never been mean to Tim" she snapped.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, because it's the same thing" he retorts.

"It's not?" Ziva piped up and Tony chuckled. "All right fine ladies, I have been known to play jokes on Tim" he admitted and then held up a finger.

"But! I have known when to be a friend too" he added snappishly. "When probie shot that cop, I went over to him and we hung out, I played no jokes, no wise cracks, I just wanted to be there for him cause he was hurting"

"I comfort Timmy when he is hurt!" Abby defended. "I can't believe your implying I never cared for him"

"I'm not" Tony answered. He took her chin and held it. "But did you today Abs? When you figured McGee shot the dog because it attacked him, did you comfort him or did you comfort the dog?" Tony asked.

Abby gaped. "Well…I…Tim is a big boy" she murmured "Besides Jethro would be dead now if I didn't save him" she added defiantly.

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe you said that Abby, In all my years knowing you, I never seen you put a dog before a friend, especially Tim" he said and she could hear the disappointment.

"Tim is fine Tony, he's tough" she argued.

Ziva scoffed. "Yet he almost died today Abby, and you care more about the dog then you do about him" she said.

"I can't believe you two! I just gave Jethro to him because he always wanted a dog….""No, you forced him to take Jethro!" Tony interrupted. Abby opened her mouth and he shook his head.

"Don't even lie to me Abby! It was written all over his face downstairs, he was reluctant and scared but did it because it was you" Tony snapped.

Abby turned from him in response and Tony could tell he struck a nerve.

"Why are you doing this Tony? You never been mean to me before" she asked out softly as she brushed tears from her face.

"Because Probie got hurt today and I don't kick someone when their down" Tony answered flatly.

She turned to him and stared as tears fell down her face. "I didn't" she said and Tony put a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, you did Abby and you know you did" he said. He then drew her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Abs but it had to be said, Tim was pretty badly hurt and to be honest I'd have killed the dog if it been me" he told her.

Abby's eyes widened and pulled away. "But…""So would I" Ziva cut in. "I am pretty sure its safe to say Gibbs would have too as would you, had you been in his shoes" she added.

Abby shook her head. "Not a sweet dog…." she said and Ziva grabbed her shoulders.

"Really Abby?" she asked and Abby sighed. "I guess anyone would have as self defense" she admitted.

"I guess I wasn't thinking, when Tim came in, I was concerned for him but then once I saw Jethro…." she said and trailed off.

She sat in her chair with a defeated look. "I was so mean to him once I saw that dog" she said then looked up at Tony.

"You're right Tony, I forced Tim to take the dog even though he told me no, I didn't listen, I just forced and Tim bit"

"Well, McGee loves you Abby, you know that" Tony answered and she nodded.

"He still does and….I used that to my advantage, my god he must despise me now" she answered.

Both laughed. "I doubt that Abby but it wouldn't hurt to apologize" Ziva said.

Abby nodded and shut down her lab. She then followed the two out and locked up.

"Night guys and thanks for helping me see straight" she said at the garage.

Tony hugged and kissed her. "Anytime Abs, tell probie to take it easy, I'm only giving him a one day break" he said.

"I'll let him know" she promised and left to Tim's house.

When she got there, she hesitated a few seconds before knocking. A bark sounded and then Tim opened the door.

"Abs what's wrong?"

"You're too nice to me Tim" she said weakly and he let her in. "I don't understand?" he questioned.

Abby sighed. She walked to his bedroom and Tim and Jethro followed. The dog leaped on the bed and she cuddled him.

"I don't love him more Tim" she murmured and began to cry.

Tim sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Abby…what….I…I don't understand…" he stuttered.

She let go of Jethro, turned and hugged him crying on his shoulder.

"Tony and Ziva just gave me a half hour scold on how horrible I was to you" she said.

"They what?" Tim asked, shocked to say the least. She nodded. "Tony did most of the talking, he was so angry" she sobbed.

Tim furrowed his brow. "He made you cry? I'll kill him" he said and went to jump for his phone.

Abby held him down as she cried softly. "No, don't he was completely right to do so" she said.

Tim reluctantly stayed but pushed her back. "Fine, I'll stay but you have to tell me everything" he said and she nodded.

She told him everything they said the moment they walked in her lab and Tim smiled.

"Wow, Tony really did that for me" he murmured and Abby chuckled as she wiped her eyes on her hands.

"He does like you Tim, you don't have to be so shocked" she said and he blushed.

"Well, I…yeah, I guess he is a good friend" he admitted as he got up and got a tissue box from his table. She fixed her face and blew her nose.

Abby took out her pigtails then laid down so one arm was petting Jethro while her head lay on Tim's lap and he played with her hair.

"I'm really sorry Tim…." she murmured.

"It's okay Abby" he said cutting her off. She shook her head. "It's not okay Tim, and I shouldn't make you keep Jethro if he makes you uncomfortable"

Tim shrugged. "Actually, I think you were right, maybe he was meant to be my dog, he does seem sweet when he isn't hyped up" he said.

Abby sat up and gave him the most loving glance he ever saw. "Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, he's been good since we left, I think he and I can move on and be friends" Tim answered. Abby searched his face for any uncertainty and was relieved to find none.

"You're the best Tim, thanks so much and I really am sorry for being mean to you before"

Tim smiled. "So I'm forgiven for shooting Jethro? Because I swear if I didn't have…" he began and was cut off as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

She smiled as she pulled back. "I didn't want to hear you apologize Tim when you did nothing wrong, I am the one who was wrong" she said.

Tim smiled, leaned in and gave her a second kiss. "Apology accepted then" he said and then held her in his arms as Jethro snoozed beside them.

Abby smiled as she snuggled him. "Oh, I forgot, Tony also told me to tell you to rest because he is only giving you a one day break" she said.

Tim laughed and held her a bit tighter. Sure, his job was often painful but it was definitely worth it to work with such great people he thought happily.


	7. Probie

_Hey all, okay got another request. This goes out to Werewolf girl 22. I think Tony was sweet to Tim so added him back in for end. _

_Basic summary for chapter: Tim finally understands why Tony is the way he is. He just wished it didn't take him this long to have a brotherly moment. _

_Part McAbby but friendship not romance. Part McNozzo but no slash just brotherly bonding. _

She was about to leave for the night when she saw him.

"I thought you would be out celebrating" she said. Tim shook his head.

"No," he replied softly. 'How do I celebrate killing a cop' he thought.

Abby took out her lunchbox and smiled at him. "Did you come down for a hug?" she asked. She spread her arms wide, hugs were her specialty.

Tim stared at her with a serious look on his face. "What did you find out?" he asked.

Abby's arms dropped and she gave a disappointed look. "I ran every test I could think of. The slugs are too damaged. There's no way to tell who fired the kill shot" she responded.

Tim looked disappointed. "Does it really matter?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, it matters"

Abby sighed. "Why Tim? You know if I could tell you I would but why is it so important?" she asked.

"It just is Abs, I…" he said and trailed off. Abby stepped forward, put her stuff down and took his hands.

"You what Tim? You think it'll make us think of you differently if you had killed him?" she asked.

Tim didn't respond but Abby knew him well enough to read his expression.

"We wouldn't McGee"

The two turned to see Tony standing by the door. "I mean that too, especially since I know you and I know you're not a liar" he added.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I would have acted the same in your shoes" Tony clarified.

He clapped Tim's shoulder. "You did fine McGoo, you identified yourself and then you reacted to a gun shot, any trained agent would have done the same"

Tim nodded. "Gibbs said the same thing" he murmured and Tony smiled.

"Well then you're golden kid" he said squeezing his shoulder.

"I thought you went home Tony" McGee stated. He shrugged. "I was leaving to my car, saw yours was still here and wanted to see if you were okay" he answered.

"Why?" Tim asked. He folded his arms and stared at him.

Tony raised a brow. "Because you're my partner?" he asked. His hand dropped from Tim and he folded his arms.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay" he said but Tony could tell he didn't believe. 'Wow, so much for friendship' he thought.

"We are friends you know" Tony added unable to hide the disbelief in his voice. "I mean come on I tease you but…." he added then shook his head.

"You know what, forget it. I am not going to stand here and justify myself to you McGee, have a nice night" he snapped. He was deeply wounded now and stormed out of the lab.

"McGee!" Abby hissed. She gave him a look of disapproval. Abby folded her arms and stared at him angrily.

"What? Oh come on Abs, you really believe DiNozzo, the immature clown, came all the way back here just to be nice to me?" he asked.

Tony had stopped at the door to listen. 'Wow!' he thought as the elevator opened. He stepped in and scowled.

"Uh yeah!" Abby cried. Before Tim could retort she put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't McGee, I know Tony can sometimes seem uncaring but you do know he is an only child right?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah…" he said pushing her hand away."So, do you have any siblings?""A little sister" Tim answered. Abby gripped his shoulders. "Have you ever teased her Tim? Sometimes pranked her, made her life a little miserable at times?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "Well sure, it's a big brother right…." he said and trailed off.

Abby nodded. "So, you still think Tony came here to be mean?" she asked.

Tim sighed. "I thought it was cause I was screwed that he visited me" he admitted.

Abby shook her head. "Tony has a unique way of showing affection but it is there, trust me" she said.

Tim nodded. "All right, I'll go to his house and apologize" he said. Abby smiled. "I knew you'd get it Timmy" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Abs, I guess some things are better left untold while others should be spoken" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tim, I really did all I could…" Abby said and Tim shrugged.

"I know Abs, thanks" he cut her off. He kissed her cheek and then pulled her in for a hug.

"You were right before, I did need another hug" he said and she smiled.

"All right enough stalling, go find big brother and apologize" she said a few seconds later. Tim chuckled and hurried out after kissing her cheek again.

Tim went to the garage and pulled his car out of the navy yard. He went to Tony's house and parked.

He rang the bell and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Oh, its you" Tony said with a bit of coldness in his voice.

"Yeah, I owe you an apology" Tim said. Tony folded his arms. "Abby send you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sort of" Tim replied. Tony scowled. "So now I'm supposed to just accept an apology because you're trying to keep on Abby's good side?"

Tim sighed. "Look, I didn't expect you…." he stammered and stopped.

"Me to what McGee? Be nice to you when you're hurting?" he asked. Tim shrugged in response.

Tony sighed and folded his arms. "Wow Tim, that's just messed up" he said shaking his head.

He then chuckled after a minute of silence. "But I can get why you thought it" he added and swung his arm back on Tim's shoulder.

He clapped Tim's shoulder again and led him inside. "Come on, since you're here sit and watch a movie with me"

Tim nodded. "Thanks Tony" he said. "No problem McGee" Tony answered and Tim smiled.

"Really Tony, thanks….for being my big brother" he said. Tony turned from putting in a movie and gave him a bewildered look.

"Your welcome…..little brother" he said and turned on the video. He sat next to Tim and put his arm around his shoulder again.

They watched the movie but barely halfway in Tim's eyes drooped. He was zonked out in minutes.

Tony noticed and slid him down so he laid down fully on the couch. He snapped off his shoes and put his feet up. Then he pulled off the blanket laying on the couch.

"Night probie" he said. He turned off the movie to let his friend sleep. He was about to disappear to his room when he smirked.

He crept to his kitchen and filled a bowl with warm water. He put it down next to Tim and dipped his hand in.

"Night Timmy, sweet dreams" he said softly and left to his room. Tim would glare at him in the morning and Tony would chuckle amused.

He laid out clothes he took from Tim's earlier and laid it out in the bathroom with fresh towels before retiring to bed.


	8. The Penelope Papers

_So this is Penelope Papers. Werewolf girl 22 asked for Grace Period as well in review but I haven't thought up tag yet so hope she won't mind waiting and enjoys this._

_I have to say this episode, Witness and Probie and Twisted Sister are my top favorite episodes. Sean is so dynamite at showing McGee's feelings. _

_When he was interrogating Penny, his line about her being there for him touched me and I love the emotion he had was about the same as with his sister. _

_I decided it needed a tag. I decided to write his father and have the team help the two reconnect. I notice most stories here have his dad mean. I want him to be nice so I made him nice. _

Tim knew his grandmother was right. He sat at his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed his parents home and waited as it rung.

"Hello?" the familiar masculine voice made him gulp but he pressed himself to speak.

"Hi dad, it's me Tim" he said. He heard silence after for a few minutes.

"Dad?" he called.

"I'm here" Corey McGee spoke. "How are you son? It's been a really long time"

"I know, I ran into Penny who got swept up into an investigation, she just left with our M.E" Tim said.

"She told you to call me?" Corey asked, striking a guess at what his crazy mother would say to him. McGee couldn't tell if it made him happy.

"Yeah, made me realize that….I miss you dad"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do Timothy" Corey answered. McGee could hear a slight bitterness in his voice.

"I do dad" Tim answered. "Then why wait seven years?"

"You could have called me as well dad! You know what, I don't know why I bothered, goodbye father" Tim snapped and hung up.

Corey stared at the phone as it went to dial tone. He wasn't going to let it end like that. He got on his computer and booked a flight for Washington D.C.

He arrived the next morning and went straight to the pick up as he only packed a small overnight bag. He told the taxi driver to go to NCIS.

At the naval yard, Corey poked his head out from the backseat.

"I am here to visit my son Timothy McGee" he instructed the guard and was given a visitor's badge.

The taxi let him off in the front and Corey asked an agent to take him to his son.

The elevator dinged. "I think I can find him from here son" Corey thanked the man as the man pointed towards his son.

He strolled over and Tim gasped. "Dad! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Corey shook his head. "After our very brief phone conversation, I thought it best to have a father to son chat in person" he explained.

"Well that's nice but first will you introduce us Tim?" Ziva asked. Tim blushed.

"Oh right, dad this is my team, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tim said quickly.

All three shook Corey's hand and Corey nodded. "Nice to meet you all" he said sincerely.

"So, shall we go talk dad?" Tim asked. Corey held up his hand. "In a moment son" he answered.

"Are you all busy right now?" he asked, addressing the entire team. Gibbs shook his head.

"Not yet, you can visit your son, I'll call him if I need him" Gibbs answered.

"Actually agent Gibbs, I was hoping to have a conversation with you all first, see why my son chose this…career" Corey answered. Gibbs could hear the slight disdain in his voice.

"What is wrong with his career?" Gibbs growled.

"I was hoping Timothy would work in the navy…."

"This is better than the navy, Tim is one of the best agents I ever worked with and has been a great help in solving cases" Gibbs cut him off anger rising in his voice.

Tim's eyes slightly widened. Gibbs noticed. "Why are you surprised Tim? I never work with incompetent people, it's a waste of time" he asked.

Before Tim could stammer a syllable Gibbs flashed back to the older McGee.

"You're son chose this path for a reason admiral, and I am damn proud he did! He is highly intelligent and never gives up" Gibbs exclaimed.

Corey could hear the pride in his voice. 'Guess my son found a surrogate father to replace me' he thought but didn't dare speak aloud.

Corey smiled instead. "Glad to hear that agent Gibbs, so my boy has done well since I spoke to him seven years ago, very good" he said.

"Seven years? Wow, McGee" Tony muttered.

"So what is your opinion Agent DiNozzo? You seem like someone who always knows what to say" Corey asked.

Tony stood. "I guess you could say that" he said and fixed his clothing, eying the man suspiciously.

Corey raised a brow and Tony walked to Tim. He stood behind him and clapped both shoulders.

"I think our boss said it all admiral, Tim is very intelligent and a damn good agent" Tony said.

Tim smirked slightly. "Thanks Tony" he murmured. Tony squeezed his shoulders in response.

"Tim is also the only man who's never left my six hanging, he saved my life many times just by being someone I could rely on" Tony added.

"I can vouch the same, I have known Tim only six years as I was the replacement for Agent Kate Todd, but I am sure she would also agree Tim is a great man" Ziva piped up.

Tim smiled fondly at the thought of his old friend. "Thanks Ziva" he called out and she smirked.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth McGee, I also think of you as a good friend too, one who saved my life as well many times" she declared.

"Thank you for your honesty Agent David, DiNozzo, Gibbs" Corey said and all three nodded.

"Thank you Admiral for dropping by and checking on your son" Gibbs said as he walked over to the gripped his hand again. "I wanted to see with my eyes what my boy's been up to agent Gibbs and I must say I am relieved and proud he's done so well"

"Thanks dad" Tim said. He got up and went to his dad.

"All right kid, care to lead me on a tour?" he asked. Tim looked to Gibbs who shooed him away.

"Go Tim, keep your phone on you" he said and Tim took his dad's arm and escorted him to the elevator.

He pushed to Abby's lab and led his dad inside.

"Abs" he called and the Goth jumped up from her desk in the over room.

"Hey Timmy and…."

"Abby Sciuto I'd like to introduce my father Admiral Corey McGee" he said and Abby smiled.

"It's a pleasure" she said sweetly. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Sciuto" Corey retorted.

Abby smiled and grasped Tim's arm. "Your son is amazing Admiral, I love when he visits and helps crack the case with me" she said.

"Seems my boy is loved by everyone" Corey said. Abby nodded. "Timmy is very lovable" she agreed.

"Okay, on to autopsy" Tim declared as he blushed. He grabbed his dad's arm.

"Aw Tim you're no fun" Abby whined playfully as they left.

They soon entered autopsy and Ducky smiled. "Hello Timothy, is this your father?" he asked.

"Admiral Corey McGee" Corey answered. "I'm doctor Donald Mallard but you may call me Ducky" Ducky answered.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Palmer, dr. Mallards assistant" Jimmy offered and Corey shook his hand as well as Ducky's.

"Nice to meet you Ducky and Mr. Palmer"

"You as well Admiral, Timothy has been a marvelous help at NCIS, he is a quite pleasant man"

Tim's phone rang. He answered. "We have to go dad, Gibbs told me to drop you off at your hotel then join them at the crime scene" Tim said.

"Well son I have to say your people seem to think highly of you" Corey remarked in the elevator.

"Their all great to work with" Tim answered. Corey nodded. "I am glad I got to see you again son after all this time, I know I may be tough on you but I hope you know its because I love you"

"I know dad, I love you too" Tim answered as he led his dad to his car.

"We may not always agree Tim but you know you can call me if you need me" Corey said as they drove out.

"Okay dad" Tim agreed. The ride was silent after and they soon found Corey's hotel.

"Be safe son, if you have time tonight, drop by and maybe we can chat, I leave tomorrow afternoon"

"I will, see ya later dad" Tim agreed and drove off. He felt happier than he had in seven years as he drove.


	9. Witness

_Hi everyone, so I wanted to do another for Witness. I have a one-shot on here about Kate and Tim but for my chronicles I wanted to make a new one and use the boys as well. This one is a bit longer than normal but I am using end scene too I liked the food fight. _

_Oh, I'll try and update my other stories this weekend but I will be busy all next week working_

He couldn't believe the case was over and he had survived with only a small egg on his head. The swelling had gone down but it still had a small throb like one of Gibb's head slaps.

He quickly did his report and handed it off to Gibbs who took it to read privately. He then wondered what to do with his time.

Tim smiled as he knew what his mother would suggest. She always told him a hand written note spread happiness.

"You can spend a lot of money on presents Tim but I found my favorites were always handwritten letters and your drawings" she said to him when he asked why she was writing and not using the computer.

That's what Tim did. He pulled out a notepad and pencil and wrote to Erin's parents. He was almost halfway when the food fight started.

He rolled his eyes. Normally, he would have ignored them but he really needed the quiet now. He needed the letter to be perfect.

"Guys?…guys?…guys!" he yelled. The carrots and nuts being thrown immediately ceased fire. Tony and Kate looked at him.

"Please, I'm trying to write" he said and both nodded.

"Sorry McGee" Kate called. "Need any help?" Tony asked. Tim shook his head.

"No, just some quiet" he answered. "No problema" the senior agent answered.

"Shh" he called to Kate throwing another nut. "Remember your first" he said loudly and Tim glared.

He smiled sheepishly. "Shh….remember your first report Kate" he said again but quieter.

"Yes, Gibbs made me rewrite it twice" she answered. "I felt like I was in grammar school again, are you going to pick up those carrot sticks?" she asked.

"I didn't throw any carrot sticks" Tony answered as he went back to throwing nuts in the air to catch in his mouth.

"I'm working in a pig sty" Kate said.

Tony coughed as a nut went down weird. "He only made you redo it twice?" he asked.

"I forgot to spell check" she said throwing a carrot on his desk. "How many times Tony?" she asked.

"Can I catch a peanut in my mouth without missing?" he asked and she smiled.

"Ah, did you have to redo your first report for Gibbs?"

"A few"

"What's a few?"

"Five! Would have been more but I took pity on him" Gibbs answered strolling in. He went straight to McGee.

"McGee" he addressed him and put his report on the desk. He gave a small nod. "Good job, send it up to the director" he said.

Tim nodded. "Will do boss"

"Any more food fights in here and I am joining in with peas" Gibbs said to the others as he left.

"Frozen peas?" Kate asked.

"No, in the can" Gibbs answered and disappeared.

She turned away to McGee and Tony joined her. They looked over his desk and saw it was a letter.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kendall" Tony read.

"It's a sympathy note" Kate noted. Tim looked up and he tried not to look nervous. 'Please not today, come on' he begged.

"That's nice McGee" Tony said. He meant it as he ate more nuts. 'Nice going Timmy' he thought in a proud way of the little probie.

"It's very nice" Kate agreed. 'I never thought I'd grow to like you Tim but I have, I'm glad you're here' she thought.

Tim smiled. It was a rare time when Kate and Tony complimented him without a crack.

"Thanks, I was worried…." Tim said and cut himself off as they walked away.

Tony immediately turned. "What Probie? We'd make fun of you for being kind?" Tony answered with a hurt look.

Kate looked just as offended. "Hate to admit it but I agree with Tony, cut us some slack Tim" she added.

Tim looked sheepish. "Okay, sorry! But come on, this is like the first time since I joined the team you two cut me any slack" he defended.

Tony and Kate looked at each other. They both then shrugged. "Sorry Timmy, I thought you was already getting enough loving from Abby" Tony joked.

"Ha ha" McGee said sarcastically.

Tony chuckled. "Okay fine, maybe were not the nicest to work with but then to be honest I didn't think you'd make it this long" he said.

"Really?" Tim asked. Tony shrugged. "Sorry, but its true kid, I mean you're really smart and I admire that, but….I had seen you in the field" he said.

"So what do you think now?" Tim asked. Tony smiled. He went behind him and clapped his shoulders.

"I was wrong McGee, is that what you want to hear?" he asked.

Tim smiled mischievously. "Always fun to hear Tony, this is the second time now I proved you wrong" he answered.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, but I am still cooler than you McGloater" he scoffed.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Did you feel the same too Kate?" he asked. Kate shrugged. "Does it matter McGee?" she asked as she sat on his desk.

Tim shrugged. "I guess not, it is the past but…you two do think I belong now right?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Definitely" she answered and Tony shot him a thumbs up as Tim looked up at him.

"Good work Timmy" he said but he said it like Tim was a two year old who was being potty trained.

Tony moved so he was in front of Tim and sat on his desk. "Look, It's like I told you before, you can sit there and second guess yourself, what you should or shouldn't do and never get the answer. Or you can get back on the job and catch the bastards." he said.

Tim nodded. "Gibbs doesn't keep quitters though" Tim said and Tony smiled.

"No, he doesn't, but hey you made it almost half a year now, you think you'll keep at it still?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah Tony, I really think I am meant to be here"

"There's your answer then because trust me, we won't be any easier to deal with but I think you'll survive probie" Tony said.

"Okay, I'm tired of this mushy crap, I'm out, you wanna grab a drink Probie?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "I need to focus on finishing my letter but thanks" he said.

Tony nodded. He went to his desk and scrawled something and dropped it on Tim's desk.

"Just in case" he said and left. It wasn't an address of a bar though as Tim searched it. He did smile as he saw where Tony led him.

Tony gave a small wink. "See ya Probie" he said and left. "Night Tim" Kate added and followed.

"Night guys" Tim waved and watched the two disappear.

He finished his letter in the silence, read it over and was relieved to find it was ready for sending.

He folded it and got out an envelope with a stamp already on it. He kept half a dozen for emergencies in his desk.

He addressed it and left turning off his lamp. He drove to Tony's memo after finding a box for his letter.

Gibbs wasn't home yet so he parked on the other side and waited. A half hour later his boss arrived and Tim got out.

"Hi…boss" he stammered. Gibbs jumped but didn't let Tim see he scared him.

"What are you doing here McGee?" he asked.

Tim averted his eyes. "I…I…it's stupid…I'll leave" he stammered. Tim went to climb back in his car.

Gibbs sighed. 'When the hell you going to quit being afraid of me' he thought.

"I didn't say you had to leave Timothy, I only asked why you were here" he said.

Tim stopped. He closed the car door as he stepped back out. "Tony left me your address, I guess…I mean…we were talking about…how they thought I wouldn't make it this far" Tim stammered.

"You think I did too McGee?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shrugged. "Wouldn't matter I guess" he said.

"So then why are you here McGee?" Gibbs asked and Tim kicked at a rock that was in the street.

"How do you move on?" he asked quietly. "Come inside" Gibbs answered and walked to the door.

Tim followed obediently and shut the door before following to the basement. Gibbs had stopped at the kitchen first and grabbed a bottle.

Gibbs put his gun down on the table and grabbed a glass when they made it to the basement.

He threw out the nails in the cup and poured his young agent a drink.

"Here, try this" he said. McGee took it and took a small sip. He shuddered.

"Strong" he gasped and Gibbs chuckled. "Hey, you wanted to know the cure" he said.

"Is there anything better?" Tim asked as he set down his glass still grimacing.

Gibbs handed him the water. "Had a feeling you weren't a strong drinker" he said and Tim took a long sip.

When he finished Gibbs stood and motioned Tim to his boat. He handed him a sander and showed him what to do.

Tim felt calmer as he sanded. "Wow, this is calming" he murmured and Gibbs smiled.

"Helps me at times" he answered. "You did good McGee, I'm proud of you" he added.

Tim stopped and turned to him. "Really? I screwed up though"

"How? You took to your gut and saw something no one else did, then you caught the bastard" Gibbs answered.

"And it cost a young innocent woman her life" Tim added sullenly.

"She made the choice McGee, she chose to get involved, it's not your fault" he answered.

Tim nodded. "Kate said the same thing when I was sitting in the ambulance" he said and looked back to the boat.

"McGee" Gibbs called and Tim looked at him. "You have to let it go, you did fine" he said.

Tim nodded. "I'll try boss"

"There is no try McGee, you have to let go, I know you can or I never would have let you join my team, you're strong, you just to believe it"

Tim nodded. "Thanks boss"

"I mean it Tim, I saw the way you kept sticking around and helping without being asked, I know a good agent when I see one, I had to see if you saw it too and I am proud of the way you handled this case"

Tim smiled. "Thanks boss" he said.

Gibbs nodded. "It's getting late, you can crash here for the night if you want to" he offered.

"It's okay, I don't want to…"

"I wouldn't offer if I thought you were" Gibbs cut him off.

Tim nodded. "Okay, I guess I am pretty tired" he admitted and then stiffled a yawn.

"Come on" Gibbs beckoned. He led the way to the guest room and left him.

He returned ten minutes later and Tim was sound asleep. He smiled softly at his young agent. 'I guess you're finally growing kid, good job' he thought proudly.


End file.
